


Грабеж средь бела дня

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Gen, вор бутылок получает по заслугам мгновенная карма, маленькая смешная штука которую я написала во время райтблока не судити строго, однажды я выберусь из него окончательно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Идея кроссовера кстати не моя, а моей подруги @\jagsjsgskdv!!!! Она очень классная и кроссоверы у нее замечательные!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Грабеж средь бела дня

**Author's Note:**

> Идея кроссовера кстати не моя, а моей подруги @\jagsjsgskdv!!!! Она очень классная и кроссоверы у нее замечательные!

Небо с утра выдалось очень неприятным глазу: когда Ангела, проснувшись от короткого сна, выглянула в окно, то увидела, что всё на улице тускло-ржавое, похожее на остывшее овощное рагу. Облаков она не видела, да и, может, оно и к лучшему — что-то Ангеле подсказывало, что при наличии облаков небо смотрелось бы ещё хуже. Окончательно согнав с себя остатки сонливости, Ангела спустилась на первый этаж и поздоровалась с Фуриай, что стояла около зеркала, поправляя причёску. Коротко обменявшись парой непринуждённых фраз, Ангела вышла на улицу — сегодня ей предстояло посетить нескольких весьма важных людей, а потому Бакалавра проснулась довольно рано. Где-то примерно в полночь она получила письмо, в котором её попросили явиться в “Стержень” после рассвета. Но до этого она собиралась порыться в мусорных баках. Пусть рыться в мусорниках было делом унизительным и негигиеничным, но в баках часто попадалось множество полезных вещей. 

На улице было пусто: лишь одинокие прохожие сновали по блекло-рыжим улицам, едва освещённым солнечным светом. Ангела уверенным шагом двинулась вдоль улицы, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтоб вовремя заметить, не остался ли какой бандит на улице несмотря на относительно светлое время суток. Засунув руку в карман, она нащупала револьвер, который всегда носила с собой. Бакалавра как раз недавно обменяла несколько иголок на пули у детей, а потому была более чем уверена в собственной боеготовности. Оглядев несколько мусорных баков, Ангела не нашла совершенно ничего полезного — ни браслетов, ни иголок, ни бутылок. Даже когда она обыскала уже около дюжины мусорников, ни единой бутылки не нашлось. Как раз тогда, когда у неё так остро не хватало бинтов и жгутов. 

Раздражённо вздохнув, Ангела остановилась, чтоб перевести дух. Что-то в последнее время из-за длительной ходьбы по Городу у неё начинала болеть голова. А, может, это всё от нервов, наверняка она и не знала. Она постояла так некоторое время, раздумывая, как быть, но вдруг услышала ужасно знакомый звук стучащего друг о друга стекла. Повернувшись к источнику звука, она мгновенно увидела в конце улицы, что вела в тупик, человека, что склонился над мусорным баком. Даже с такого внушительного расстояния Ангела заметила, что в руках у него по крайней мере бутылок пять, и этот наглец ещё рыскал в поисках чего-то интересного. Бакалавра ощутила, как в ней закипает гнев — да где это видано, чтоб всякие проходимцы воровали у неё из-под носа ценные вещи, да ещё и при угрозе эпидемии, когда подобные ценности могут сыграть огромную роль в благоустройстве Города! 

Неимоверно сердитая, Ангела быстрым шагом направилась в тот злосчастный тупик, где ничего не подозревающий человек — по виду было заметно, что степняк — искал что-то ценное в баках. Как только она оказалась в двух метрах от него, Ангела вытащила револьвер из кармана и принялась стрелять наугад, не сбавляя ход. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело устрашающе, и судя по тому, как моментально незнакомый вор бутылок взъерошился, то эффект оказался нужным. Разрядив револьвер — и не попав в противника ни единым выстрелом — Ангела уже едва ли не бежала, резко схватив вора за руку и яростно дёрнув на себя. Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, Бакалавра схватила противника за воротник и со всей силы стряхнула. Пойманный сразу же выронил и нож, который едва успел достать из кармана, и бутылки. 

— Ах ты ворюга! — громогласно воскликнула Ангела, состроив гневное выражение лица. — Мои бутылки! Отдавай немедля! 

Вор, всё ещё сдерживаемый Ангелой за шкирку, точно котёнок, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Бакалавра окинула его сердитым взглядом и выгнула одну бровь. 

— Ну? — настойчиво спросила она. — Говорить не умеешь что ли? 

Вместо ответа он достал какой-то измятый, явно повидавший многое блокнот. Пока ворюга что-то туда усердно записывал, Ангела собрала выроненные им пустые бутылки. Закончив писать в блокноте, он вырвал листок и протянул его Бакалавре. 

— Что это? — спросила она, внимательно вчитываясь в наскоро нацарапанные на бумаге символы. — Ты меня хоть понимаешь? 

Он заметно растерялся, начав озадаченно мычать. После кратких раздумий он принялся неуверенно махать руками в воздухе. Ангела сразу же узнала в этих беспорядочных на вид движениях язык жестов, но времени и желания считывать его жесты у неё не было. Ужасно сердитая, Ангела хотела было ответить ему чем-то обидным, но в голову как-то ничего не приходило. Внезапно, её мысли перебил звон колокола, оповещающий о том, что прошёл уже целый час. Быстро взглянув на свои часы, Ангела поняла, что уже наступило семь часов. Она развернулась и пошла прочь, будто только что никакого конфликта не произошло, а человек, у которого она яростно стрясла бутылки, так и остался стоять в переулке.


End file.
